The Choice
by Skycloud
Summary: The choice you will make will determine the death of a snowy cat.'When Snowkit becomes an apprentice, she falls in love with Swiftpaw, but her older sister, Skypaw, loves him too. Soon Swiftpaw will have to choose between his two loves.
1. Chapter 1: Snowkit and Blizzardkit

Hello Eveyone, this is my first Fanfic!

Declaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own the cats in the story I'm writing! (so don't copy my cat names! Thank you!)

If I accidently used a cat name from your book, I'm sorry cause I don't try to steal any names!

* * *

Chapter 1

Snowkit happily tumbled outside. "It's me everywhere!" She meowed as she rolled in the snow. Her brother, Blizzardkit was enjoying the snow too.

"I'm everywhere too!" He meowed laughing. Their mother, Sunstream watched them carefully, remembering the time a fox broke into cap.

Their clan, StoneClan, was devastated when they all found out, the foxed killed kits.

Snowkit stopped tumbling for a moment, looking at her surroundings. StoneClan was surrounded with large boulders and bramble bushes. The grass was covered with the white snow that hadn't stopped falling yet.

"Come on Snowkit!" Blizzardkit meowed jumping on her playfully. She nipped his ear and went back into the nursery.

"Go back outside and play with Blizzardkit," Sunstream gently meowed, licking Snowkit's ears. " Today will be your last day as a kit." Snowkit almost forgot and she ran outside again.

(if any of you know the apprentice ceremony words, send it to me along with the warrior ceremony words…thx-I forgot!)

"Snowkit will now be known as Snowpaw and her mentor will be Moonheart. Moonheart, teach this apprentice everything I taught you," Birchstar announced. Moonheart's eyes were full of happiness as she touched noses with Snowpaw.

"Blizzardkit will now be known as Blizzardpaw and his mentor will be Thundertail. Thundertail, teach this apprentice well." Thundertail happily touched noses with his new apprentice.

Birchstar jumped off the tall log and went to his den, the deputy, Ravenclaw, following.

Blizzardpaw tried keeping eye contact with Snowpaw, but her eyes were staring at Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw was a handsome dark ginger tom with amazing yellow eyes, and Snowpaw stared at him in awe.

All the cats began to disperse, and Blizzardpaw walked with Swiftpaw to the apprentices den, he new at that moment, they would be good friends.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short, but i want to make sure people like it so far!

What did you think, please R&R and I'll write my second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Swiftpaw's thoughts

Chapter 2

"Hey Snowpaw, come on! It's time for your first lesson!" Moonheart prodded Snowpaw's side. Snowpaw's eyes flung open instantly.

"What!" She meowed loudly. "Oh, sorry. I'm coming."

"Wake Blizzardpaw too!" Thundertail told her. She nodded as she walked over to her brother.

"Blizzardpaw!" She hissed in his ear.

"Ok. Ok," He meowed, blinking the sleep from his eyes and quickly stretched.

"Today, we'll go over the borders. But first, name all four clans…..Snowpaw," Moonheart meowed.

"TreeClan, StoneClan, NightClan, and OceanClan,"She meowed quickly. She felt the energy quickly rising inside her. Moonheart and Thundertail lead the two young apprentices out into the snowy forest.

It took awhile, but they finally reached TreeClan border. An odd but pleasant smell reached Snowpaw's scent glands. "Is this TreeClan scent?" Blizzardpaw questioned.

"This is the border between our clan and OceanClan. Enjoy this smell, because DarkClan's smell is much worse," Thundertail responded. The apprentices nodded as the walked on.

It seemed like forever, but the four cats reached DarkClan's border. "Yuck!" Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw hissed together.

"Let's keep going, we have a long way before we reach TreeClan's border," Moonheart huffed. The cats kept going, walking slowly they finally reached TreeClan. "Finally, and just in time, the sun is starting to go down."

"TreeClan's scent is very strange," Blizzardpaw commented. Snowpaw nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow, we'll start hunting," Thundertail meowed to the apprentices. When they finally reached camp, Swiftpaw bounded towards them.

"Hey Blizzardpaw, Snowpaw," He meowed happily. Snowpaw looked at her paws. It was the first time Swiftpaw said hi to her and she felt a new light glowing inside her.

"Hi Swiftpaw," Snowpaw meowed. She realized how hungry she was and just as she was about to grab a rabbit, a cat stopped her.

"Want to share that rabbit I caught?" Swiftpaw suggested. Snowpaw's heart did a back flip as they shared the rabbit. Every once and a while, she noticed Swiftpaw looking up at her. When they finished, Snowpaw looked right into his amazing eyes.

"So," He began. "How was your first lesson?"

"Very tiring!" She meowed at once. She took one last look into Swiftpaw's eyes before she spoke again. "I'm going to go rest, I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye," He said, padding into the forest.

( Swiftpaw's POV)

The forest's trees were covered in snow, and the last of the suns rays made the overall effect look beautiful. _Just like Snowpaw _he thought. He remembered her glossy white fur and frosty blue eyes. Even if the rabbit didn't taste good, he was too distracted by her to care.

_But what about Skypaw? _He questioned himself. "Ouch!" He hissed after he bumped into a tree. A squirrel nearby ran away. _Now I'm scaring away all the prey! Pull yourself together Swiftpaw!_

"Hi Swiftpaw," He turned around to see Snowpaw's sister, Skypaw padding towards him. He looked into her soft yellow eyes and then inspected he silky white fur. _Just like her sister, except for her eyes_, he thought to himself. "Do you want to hunt together?"

"Sure," He meowed, their pelts brushed together and she licked his ears. At that moment, Swiftpaw felt torn between Skypaw and Snowpaw.

So, that's my second chappy, what do you think?? R&R please!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Ceremony

**Chapter 3**

"Snowpaw, that's not the crouch position. This is," Moonheart told her apprentice showing her the right way to do a crouch position. Snowpaw tried to copy her, but flopped over.

Moonheart sighed." I'm never going to do it right!" Snowpaw exclaimed. Moonheart licked Snowpaw's ear.

"You'll get it," She meowed, showing her again. Snowpaw copied her, focusing very hard to finally get it right. "Well done!" Moonheart meowed. Snowpaw's eyes glowed as she tried it again. "Now, let's try it on prey!"

The two cats walked through snow, sniffing the air for any signs for prey. "A mouse!"  
Snow whispered, dropping into the crouch position. She slowly stalked her prey and killed it with " the bite".

"Well done," Moonheart exclaimed." Let's head back to camp. Give that to the elders." The two cats padded back to camp to hear Ravenclaw finish his orders.

"Let's use this snow while its here," He finished.

"Hey Snowpaw! I'm becoming a warrior today with my sister Flowerpaw!" Swiftpaw cheerfully meowed to her.

"That's great!" Snowpaw meowed, rubbing her head against his flank. "So, do you want to go hunt with me?"

"Sure," He simply replied as the two cats padded out of camp.

(Skypaw's POV)

Skypaw stormed over to Blizzardpaw, her younger brother. "What's wrong?" He questioned her, gulping the last bit of his vole. She looked up at him, a tear ran down her cheek and she looked at her paws.

"Nothing," She meowed, trying not to show her anger and sorrow. Her younger sister was stealing her tom. _But I love him _she thought, _I would die for him._

She padded over to Swiftpaw's sister, who looked nothing like him. She was a Tortishell and white she-cat with soft amber eyes. "Hey Skypaw," Flowerpaw meowed at her appearance.

"Hi Flowerpaw," Skypaw murmured. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go get more moss for the elders and later, I have to help Silverheart with collecting herbs," Flowerpaw responded, putting the squirrel back into her mouth. Skypaw watched Flowerpaw leave with a devilish look in her eyes.

_I know a way to get Swiftpaw to love me, without Snowpaw in the way!_ She thought running into the forest.

(Snowpaw's POV again!)

Snowpaw and Swiftpaw took a short break by the great oaks to groom each other and to talk for awhile. "I can't wait until new-leaf, the snow is making me shiver," Snowpaw commented as she continued to groom Swiftpaw.

"Everyone wants it to be new-leaf," Swiftpaw meowed gently. "I wish we could just stay here, but my warrior ceremony is soon, lets head back," Swiftpaw stopped licking Snowpaw and stood up.

They walked back to camp, their pelts brushing together. _Oh, how I love him_ Snowpaw thought to herself.

When they finally entered camp, Birchstar leaped onto the tall log, yowling his usual summoning of the clan. Swiftpaw padded over by the tall log with Flowerpaw at his side.

"These two apprentices have worked hard, and I commend them as a warrior in return. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw will now be known as Swiftheart." Birchstar rested his head on Swiftheart's shoulder, and In return, Swiftheart licked Birchstar's shoulder respectfully.

Birchstar lifted his head, looking at Flowerpaw. "Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw will now be known as Flowerfern." Birchstar repeated the ritual.

"Flowerfern! Swiftheart! Flowerfern! Swiftheart!" The clan chanted their names.

"They shall sit in vigil tonight," Birchstar leaped off the tall log, entering his den.

"I'm so happy for you," Snowpaw was the first cat to congratulate Swiftheart. He licked her ears.

"Congratulations Swiftheart!" Skypaw meowed. Swiftheart's eyes were gleaming as he rested his tail on Skypaw's shoulder. Snowpaw let out a faint hiss.

(Swiftheart's POV)

All the cats were gone and asleep. Swiftheart stared into his sister's soft gaze. Her tail started twitching happily. _You always make me want to laugh, Flowerfern, _he thought.

He looked up at the sky, light grey clouds hid the moon. The sky was still a dark purple, _Oh StarClan, I couldn't ask for a better night to sit in vigil, _He thanked silently.

OMG I'm having a lot of trouble with this story thing, well, hope you like it!

Declaimer: I'll never own warriors


	4. Chapter 4: Swiftheart's Dream

Hello Eveyone, this is my first Fanfic!

Declaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own the cats in the story I'm writing! (So don't copy my cat names! Thank you!)

If I accidentally used a cat name from your book, I'm sorry because I don't try to steal any names!

**Chapter 1**

Snowkit happily tumbled outside. "It's me everywhere!" She meowed as she rolled in the snow. Her brother, Blizzardkit was enjoying the snow too.

"I'm everywhere too!" He meowed laughing. Their mother, Sunstream watched them carefully, remembering the time a fox broke into cap.

Their clan, StoneClan, was devastated when they all found out, the foxed killed kits.

Snowkit stopped tumbling for a moment, looking at her surroundings. StoneClan was surrounded with large boulders and bramble bushes. The grass was covered with the white snow that hadn't stopped falling yet.

"Come on Snowkit!" Blizzardkit meowed jumping on her playfully. She nipped his ear and went back into the nursery.

"Go back outside and play with Blizzardkit," Sunstream gently meowed, licking Snowkit's ears. " Today will be your last day as a kit." Snowkit almost forgot and she ran outside again.

(if any of you know the apprentice ceremony words, send it to me along with the warrior ceremony words…thx-I forgot!)

"Snowkit will now be known as Snowpaw and her mentor will be Moonheart. Moonheart, teach this apprentice everything I taught you," Birchstar announced. Moonheart's eyes were full of happiness as she touched noses with Snowpaw.

"Blizzardkit will now be known as Blizzardpaw and his mentor will be Thundertail. Thundertail, teach this apprentice well." Thundertail happily touched noses with his new apprentice.

Birchstar jumped off the tall log and went to his den, the deputy, Ravenclaw, following.

Blizzardpaw tried keeping eye contact with Snowpaw, but her eyes were staring at Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw was a handsome dark ginger tom with amazing yellow eyes, and Snowpaw stared at him in awe.

All the cats began to disperse, and Blizzardpaw walked with Swiftpaw to the apprentices den, he new at that moment, they would be good friends.

What did you think, please R&R and I'll write my second chapter!

Declaimer: If I owned warriors, I'd be able to fly with no strings, but do you think any of that would happen?

Since chapter 1 was so short, chapter 2 will be long! Hurray!

Declaimer: If I owned warriors, I'd be able to fly with no strings, but do you think any of that would happen?

Since chapter 1 was so short, chapter 2 will be longer! Hurray!

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Snowpaw, come on! It's time for your first lesson!" Moonheart prodded Snowpaw's side. Snowpaw's eyes flung open instantly.

"What!" She meowed loudly. "Oh, sorry. I'm coming."

"Wake Blizzardpaw too!" Thundertail told her. She nodded as she walked over to her brother.

"Blizzardpaw!" She hissed in his ear.

"Ok. Ok," He meowed, blinking the sleep from his eyes and quickly stretched.

"Today, we'll go over the borders. But first, name all four clans…..Snowpaw," Moonheart meowed.

"TreeClan, StoneClan, NightClan, and OceanClan,"She meowed quickly. She felt the energy quickly rising inside her. Moonheart and Thundertail lead the two young apprentices out into the snowy forest.

It took awhile, but they finally reached TreeClan border. An odd but pleasant smell reached Snowpaw's scent glands. "Is this TreeClan scent?" Blizzardpaw questioned.

"This is the border between our clan and OceanClan. Enjoy this smell, because DarkClan's smell is much worse," Thundertail responded. The apprentices nodded as the walked on.

It seemed like forever, but the four cats reached DarkClan's border. "Yuck!" Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw hissed together.

"Let's keep going, we have a long way before we reach TreeClan's border," Moonheart huffed. The cats kept going, walking slowly they finally reached TreeClan. "Finally, and just in time, the sun is starting to go down."

"TreeClan's scent is very strange," Blizzardpaw commented. Snowpaw nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow, we'll start hunting," Thundertail meowed to the apprentices. When they finally reached camp, Swiftpaw bounded towards them.

"Hey Blizzardpaw, Snowpaw," He meowed happily. Snowpaw looked at her paws. It was the first time Swiftpaw said hi to her and she felt a new light glowing inside her.

"Hi Swiftpaw," Snowpaw meowed. She realized how hungry she was and just as she was about to grab a rabbit, a cat stopped her.

"Want to share that rabbit I caught?" Swiftpaw suggested. Snowpaw's heart did a back flip as they shared the rabbit. Every once and a while, she noticed Swiftpaw looking up at her. When they finished, Snowpaw looked right into his amazing eyes.

"So," He began. "How was your first lesson?"

"Very tiring!" She meowed at once. She took one last look into Swiftpaw's eyes before she spoke again. "I'm going to go rest, I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye," He said, padding into the forest.

( Swiftpaw's POV)

The forest's trees were covered in snow, and the last of the suns rays made the overall effect look beautiful. _Just like Snowpaw _he thought. He remembered her glossy white fur and frosty blue eyes. Even if the rabbit didn't taste good, he was too distracted by her to care.

_But what about Skypaw? _He questioned himself. "Ouch!" He hissed after he bumped into a tree. A squirrel nearby ran away. _Now I'm scaring away all the prey! Pull yourself together Swiftpaw!_

"Hi Swiftpaw," He turned around to see Snowpaw's sister, Skypaw padding towards him. He looked into her soft yellow eyes and then inspected her silky white fur. _Just like her sister, except for her eyes_, he thought to himself. "Do you want to hunt together?"

"Sure," He meowed, their pelts brushed together and she licked his ears. At that moment, Swiftpaw felt torn between Skypaw and Snowpaw.

So, that's my second chappy, what do you think?? R&R please!!!

Ok, I understand people like long chapters, so I promise this chapter will be really long!

Declaimer: I shall never own Warriors

**Chapter 3**

"Snowpaw, that's not the crouch position. This is," Moonheart told her apprentice showing her the right way to do a crouch position. Snowpaw tried to copy her, but flopped over.

Moonheart sighed." I'm never going to do it right!" Snowpaw exclaimed. Moonheart licked Snowpaw's ear.

"You'll get it," She meowed, showing her again. Snowpaw copied her, focusing very hard to finally get it right. "Well done!" Moonheart meowed. Snowpaw's eyes glowed as she tried it again. "Now, let's try it on prey!"

The two cats walked through snow, sniffing the air for any signs for prey. "A mouse!"  
Snow whispered, dropping into the crouch position. She slowly stalked her prey and killed it with " the bite".

"Well done," Moonheart exclaimed." Let's head back to camp. Give that to the elders." The two cats padded back to camp to hear Ravenclaw finish his orders.

"Let's use this snow while its here," He finished.

"Hey Snowpaw! I'm becoming a warrior today with my sister Flowerpaw!" Swiftpaw cheerfully meowed to her.

"That's great!" Snowpaw meowed, rubbing her head against his flank. "So, do you want to go hunt with me?"

"Sure," He simply replied as the two cats padded out of camp.

(Skypaw's POV)

Skypaw stormed over to Blizzardpaw, her younger brother. "What's wrong?" He questioned her, gulping the last bit of his vole. She looked up at him, a tear ran down her cheek and she looked at her paws.

"Nothing," She meowed, trying not to show her anger and sorrow. Her younger sister was stealing her tom. _But I love him _she thought, _I would die for him._

She padded over to Swiftpaw's sister, who looked nothing like him. She was a Tortishell and white she-cat with soft amber eyes. "Hey Skypaw," Flowerpaw meowed at her appearance.

"Hi Flowerpaw," Skypaw murmured. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go get more moss for the elders and later, I have to help Silverheart with collecting herbs," Flowerpaw responded, putting the squirrel back into her mouth. Skypaw watched Flowerpaw leave with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

_I got to find a way to get Swiftpaw to love me, without Snowpaw in the way!_ She thought running into the forest.

(Snowpaw's POV again!)

Snowpaw and Swiftpaw took a short break by the great oaks to groom each other and to talk for awhile. "I can't wait until new-leaf, the snow is making me shiver," Snowpaw commented as she continued to groom Swiftpaw.

"Everyone wants it to be new-leaf," Swiftpaw meowed gently. "I wish we could just stay here, but my warrior ceremony is soon, lets head back," Swiftpaw stopped licking Snowpaw and stood up.

They walked back to camp, their pelts brushing together. _Oh, how I love him_ Snowpaw thought to herself.

When they finally entered camp, Birchstar leaped onto the tall log, yowling his usual summoning of the clan. Swiftpaw padded over by the tall log with Flowerpaw at his side.

"These two apprentices have worked hard, and I commend them as a warrior in return. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw will now be known as Swiftheart." Birchstar rested his head on Swiftheart's shoulder, and In return, Swiftheart licked Birchstar's shoulder respectfully.

Birchstar lifted his head, looking at Flowerpaw. "Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw will now be known as Flowerfern." Birchstar repeated the ritual.

"Flowerfern! Swiftheart! Flowerfern! Swiftheart!" The clan chanted their names.

"They shall sit in vigil tonight," Birchstar leaped off the tall log, entering his den.

"I'm so happy for you," Snowpaw was the first cat to congratulate Swiftheart. He licked her ears.

"Congratulations Swiftheart!" Skypaw meowed. Swiftheart's eyes were gleaming as he rested his tail on Skypaw's shoulder. Snowpaw let out a faint hiss.

(Swiftheart's POV)

All the cats were gone and asleep. Swiftheart stared into his sister's soft gaze. Her tail started twitching happily. _You always make me want to laugh, Flowerfern, _he thought.

He looked up at the sky, light grey clouds hid the moon. The sky was still a dark purple, _Oh StarClan, I couldn't ask for a better night to sit in vigil, _He thanked silently.

(After Swiftheart and Flowerfern's vigil—I'm lazy)

Swiftheart decided to go to sleep, he felt really tired after his long vigil. He curled up in a moss bed, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The forest was still and quiet, the trees spread up against the pale blue sky, casting a shadow on the silver grass. _Silver grass?!_ Swiftheart thought. Just then, a snowy cat came into view. She was lying on her side, breathing heavily.

Her neck was torn open. Blood poured out rapidly. A large golden tom stood over her, while another, almost identical, white cat was hissing at him. A dark ginger tom ran over, and lay beside her. They were both having a quiet talk, before she twitched, and went limp. The tom began to wail in agony, and then, everything disappeared.

"The day will come. The choice you will make will determine the death of a snowy cat," A voice whispered in Swiftheart's ear. When he turned to look at the cat, no one was there.

"Swiftheart!" A voice hissed at him. "Wake up! You've slept till noon!" Swiftheart immediately awoke, and saw Skypaw next to him.

"I have?" he meowed. Skypaw nodded.

"And today is Snowpaw's, Blizzardpaw's, and my ceremony. Come on." Swiftheart followed Skypaw out of the warriors den, and sat with the gathered cats. Skypaw joined Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw.

"These apprentices have trained hard, and in return, I commend them as a full warrior of StoneClan. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Birchstar began.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw will now be known as Skycloud." Birchstar rested his head on her shoulder. Skycloud respectfully licked his shoulder. "Snowpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Snowpaw happily meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw will now be known as Snowstorm." Birchstar repeated the ritual, then turned to Blizzardpaw." Blizzardpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blizzardpaw will now be known as Blizzardpelt. May StarClan watch over these new warriors of StoneClan." As the ritual repeated, the clan chanted their names.

Snowstorm waited for Swiftheart to congratulate her first, but he didn't. Swiftheart was with Skycloud, licking her ears. When he saw Snowstorm, he ran over to her. Congratulations Snowstorm!" He meowed. She turned away.

(after the vigil-the; next day)

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you want to go hunting with Skycloud and i?" Swiftheart meowed.

"You have to choose Swiftheart. Do you love me? Or my sister?" She said, walking away from him. _Oh Swiftheart! Please love me._ Snowstorm thought as she left to hunt. She was glad she didn't hunt with them. "Please love me back!" She murmured softly.

That was chapter 4! What did you think?? R&R please!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: The Quarrel

Hello Eveyone, this is my first Fanfic!

Declaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own the cats in the story I'm writing! (So don't copy my cat names! Thank you!)

If I accidentally used a cat name from your book, I'm sorry because I don't try to steal any names!

**Chapter 1**

Snowkit happily tumbled outside. "It's me everywhere!" She meowed as she rolled in the snow. Her brother, Blizzardkit was enjoying the snow too.

"I'm everywhere too!" He meowed laughing. Their mother, Sunstream watched them carefully, remembering the time a fox broke into cap.

Their clan, StoneClan, was devastated when they all found out, the foxed killed kits.

Snowkit stopped tumbling for a moment, looking at her surroundings. StoneClan was surrounded with large boulders and bramble bushes. The grass was covered with the white snow that hadn't stopped falling yet.

"Come on Snowkit!" Blizzardkit meowed jumping on her playfully. She nipped his ear and went back into the nursery.

"Go back outside and play with Blizzardkit," Sunstream gently meowed, licking Snowkit's ears. " Today will be your last day as a kit." Snowkit almost forgot and she ran outside again.

(if any of you know the apprentice ceremony words, send it to me along with the warrior ceremony words…thx-I forgot!)

"Snowkit will now be known as Snowpaw and her mentor will be Moonheart. Moonheart, teach this apprentice everything I taught you," Birchstar announced. Moonheart's eyes were full of happiness as she touched noses with Snowpaw.

"Blizzardkit will now be known as Blizzardpaw and his mentor will be Thundertail. Thundertail, teach this apprentice well." Thundertail happily touched noses with his new apprentice.

Birchstar jumped off the tall log and went to his den, the deputy, Ravenclaw, following.

Blizzardpaw tried keeping eye contact with Snowpaw, but her eyes were staring at Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw was a handsome dark ginger tom with amazing yellow eyes, and Snowpaw stared at him in awe.

All the cats began to disperse, and Blizzardpaw walked with Swiftpaw to the apprentices den, he new at that moment, they would be good friends.

What did you think, please R&R and I'll write my second chapter!

Declaimer: If I owned warriors, I'd be able to fly with no strings, but do you think any of that would happen?

Since chapter 1 was so short, chapter 2 will be long! Hurray!

Declaimer: If I owned warriors, I'd be able to fly with no strings, but do you think any of that would happen?

Since chapter 1 was so short, chapter 2 will be longer! Hurray!

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Snowpaw, come on! It's time for your first lesson!" Moonheart prodded Snowpaw's side. Snowpaw's eyes flung open instantly.

"What!" She meowed loudly. "Oh, sorry. I'm coming."

"Wake Blizzardpaw too!" Thundertail told her. She nodded as she walked over to her brother.

"Blizzardpaw!" She hissed in his ear.

"Ok. Ok," He meowed, blinking the sleep from his eyes and quickly stretched.

"Today, we'll go over the borders. But first, name all four clans…..Snowpaw," Moonheart meowed.

"TreeClan, StoneClan, NightClan, and OceanClan,"She meowed quickly. She felt the energy quickly rising inside her. Moonheart and Thundertail lead the two young apprentices out into the snowy forest.

It took awhile, but they finally reached TreeClan border. An odd but pleasant smell reached Snowpaw's scent glands. "Is this TreeClan scent?" Blizzardpaw questioned.

"This is the border between our clan and OceanClan. Enjoy this smell, because DarkClan's smell is much worse," Thundertail responded. The apprentices nodded as the walked on.

It seemed like forever, but the four cats reached DarkClan's border. "Yuck!" Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw hissed together.

"Let's keep going, we have a long way before we reach TreeClan's border," Moonheart huffed. The cats kept going, walking slowly they finally reached TreeClan. "Finally, and just in time, the sun is starting to go down."

"TreeClan's scent is very strange," Blizzardpaw commented. Snowpaw nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow, we'll start hunting," Thundertail meowed to the apprentices. When they finally reached camp, Swiftpaw bounded towards them.

"Hey Blizzardpaw, Snowpaw," He meowed happily. Snowpaw looked at her paws. It was the first time Swiftpaw said hi to her and she felt a new light glowing inside her.

"Hi Swiftpaw," Snowpaw meowed. She realized how hungry she was and just as she was about to grab a rabbit, a cat stopped her.

"Want to share that rabbit I caught?" Swiftpaw suggested. Snowpaw's heart did a back flip as they shared the rabbit. Every once and a while, she noticed Swiftpaw looking up at her. When they finished, Snowpaw looked right into his amazing eyes.

"So," He began. "How was your first lesson?"

"Very tiring!" She meowed at once. She took one last look into Swiftpaw's eyes before she spoke again. "I'm going to go rest, I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye," He said, padding into the forest.

( Swiftpaw's POV)

The forest's trees were covered in snow, and the last of the suns rays made the overall effect look beautiful. _Just like Snowpaw _he thought. He remembered her glossy white fur and frosty blue eyes. Even if the rabbit didn't taste good, he was too distracted by her to care.

_But what about Skypaw? _He questioned himself. "Ouch!" He hissed after he bumped into a tree. A squirrel nearby ran away. _Now I'm scaring away all the prey! Pull yourself together Swiftpaw!_

"Hi Swiftpaw," He turned around to see Snowpaw's sister, Skypaw padding towards him. He looked into her soft yellow eyes and then inspected her silky white fur. _Just like her sister, except for her eyes_, he thought to himself. "Do you want to hunt together?"

"Sure," He meowed, their pelts brushed together and she licked his ears. At that moment, Swiftpaw felt torn between Skypaw and Snowpaw.

So, that's my second chappy, what do you think?? R&R please!!!

Ok, I understand people like long chapters, so I promise this chapter will be really long!

Declaimer: I shall never own Warriors

**Chapter 3**

"Snowpaw, that's not the crouch position. This is," Moonheart told her apprentice showing her the right way to do a crouch position. Snowpaw tried to copy her, but flopped over.

Moonheart sighed." I'm never going to do it right!" Snowpaw exclaimed. Moonheart licked Snowpaw's ear.

"You'll get it," She meowed, showing her again. Snowpaw copied her, focusing very hard to finally get it right. "Well done!" Moonheart meowed. Snowpaw's eyes glowed as she tried it again. "Now, let's try it on prey!"

The two cats walked through snow, sniffing the air for any signs for prey. "A mouse!"  
Snow whispered, dropping into the crouch position. She slowly stalked her prey and killed it with " the bite".

"Well done," Moonheart exclaimed." Let's head back to camp. Give that to the elders." The two cats padded back to camp to hear Ravenclaw finish his orders.

"Let's use this snow while its here," He finished.

"Hey Snowpaw! I'm becoming a warrior today with my sister Flowerpaw!" Swiftpaw cheerfully meowed to her.

"That's great!" Snowpaw meowed, rubbing her head against his flank. "So, do you want to go hunt with me?"

"Sure," He simply replied as the two cats padded out of camp.

(Skypaw's POV)

Skypaw stormed over to Blizzardpaw, her younger brother. "What's wrong?" He questioned her, gulping the last bit of his vole. She looked up at him, a tear ran down her cheek and she looked at her paws.

"Nothing," She meowed, trying not to show her anger and sorrow. Her younger sister was stealing her tom. _But I love him _she thought, _I would die for him._

She padded over to Swiftpaw's sister, who looked nothing like him. She was a Tortishell and white she-cat with soft amber eyes. "Hey Skypaw," Flowerpaw meowed at her appearance.

"Hi Flowerpaw," Skypaw murmured. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go get more moss for the elders and later, I have to help Silverheart with collecting herbs," Flowerpaw responded, putting the squirrel back into her mouth. Skypaw watched Flowerpaw leave with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

_I got to find a way to get Swiftpaw to love me, without Snowpaw in the way!_ She thought running into the forest.

(Snowpaw's POV again!)

Snowpaw and Swiftpaw took a short break by the great oaks to groom each other and to talk for awhile. "I can't wait until new-leaf, the snow is making me shiver," Snowpaw commented as she continued to groom Swiftpaw.

"Everyone wants it to be new-leaf," Swiftpaw meowed gently. "I wish we could just stay here, but my warrior ceremony is soon, lets head back," Swiftpaw stopped licking Snowpaw and stood up.

They walked back to camp, their pelts brushing together. _Oh, how I love him_ Snowpaw thought to herself.

When they finally entered camp, Birchstar leaped onto the tall log, yowling his usual summoning of the clan. Swiftpaw padded over by the tall log with Flowerpaw at his side.

"These two apprentices have worked hard, and I commend them as a warrior in return. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw will now be known as Swiftheart." Birchstar rested his head on Swiftheart's shoulder, and In return, Swiftheart licked Birchstar's shoulder respectfully.

Birchstar lifted his head, looking at Flowerpaw. "Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw will now be known as Flowerfern." Birchstar repeated the ritual.

"Flowerfern! Swiftheart! Flowerfern! Swiftheart!" The clan chanted their names.

"They shall sit in vigil tonight," Birchstar leaped off the tall log, entering his den.

"I'm so happy for you," Snowpaw was the first cat to congratulate Swiftheart. He licked her ears.

"Congratulations Swiftheart!" Skypaw meowed. Swiftheart's eyes were gleaming as he rested his tail on Skypaw's shoulder. Snowpaw let out a faint hiss.

(Swiftheart's POV)

All the cats were gone and asleep. Swiftheart stared into his sister's soft gaze. Her tail started twitching happily. _You always make me want to laugh, Flowerfern, _he thought.

He looked up at the sky, light grey clouds hid the moon. The sky was still a dark purple, _Oh StarClan, I couldn't ask for a better night to sit in vigil, _He thanked silently.

(After Swiftheart and Flowerfern's vigil—I'm lazy)

Swiftheart decided to go to sleep, he felt really tired after his long vigil. He curled up in a moss bed, and fell fast asleep.

**Chapter 4**

The forest was still and quiet, the trees spread up against the pale blue sky, casting a shadow on the silver grass. _Silver grass?!_ Swiftheart thought. Just then, a snowy cat came into view. She was lying on her side, breathing heavily.

Her neck was torn open. Blood poured out rapidly. A large golden tom stood over her, while another, almost identical, white cat was hissing at him. A dark ginger tom ran over, and lay beside her. They were both having a quiet talk, before she twitched, and went limp. The tom began to wail in agony, and then, everything disappeared.

"The day will come. The choice you will make will determine the death of a snowy cat," A voice whispered in Swiftheart's ear. When he turned to look at the cat, no one was there.

"Swiftheart!" A voice hissed at him. "Wake up! You've slept till noon!" Swiftheart immediately awoke, and saw Skypaw next to him.

"I have?" he meowed. Skypaw nodded.

"And today is Snowpaw's, Blizzardpaw's, and my ceremony. Come on." Swiftheart followed Skypaw out of the warriors den, and sat with the gathered cats. Skypaw joined Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw.

"These apprentices have trained hard, and in return, I commend them as a full warrior of StoneClan. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Birchstar began.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw will now be known as Skycloud." Birchstar rested his head on her shoulder. Skycloud respectfully licked his shoulder. "Snowpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Snowpaw happily meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw will now be known as Snowstorm." Birchstar repeated the ritual, then turned to Blizzardpaw." Blizzardpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blizzardpaw will now be known as Blizzardpelt. May StarClan watch over these new warriors of StoneClan." As the ritual repeated, the clan chanted their names.

Snowstorm waited for Swiftheart to congratulate her first, but he didn't. Swiftheart was with Skycloud, licking her ears. When he saw Snowstorm, he ran over to her. Congratulations Snowstorm!" He meowed. She turned away.

(after the vigil-the; next day)

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you want to go hunting with Skycloud and i?" Swiftheart meowed.

"You have to choose Swiftheart. Do you love me? Or my sister?" She said, walking away from him. _Oh Swiftheart! Please love me._ Snowstorm thought as she left to hunt. She was glad she didn't hunt with them. "Please love me back!" She murmured softly.

That was chapter 4! What did you think?? R&R please!

Chapter 5

Snowstorm gracefully dodged trees and bushes as she raced through the forest. She felt calmed by the gentle wind and the feel of soft soil beneath her paws. She bunched her muscles and leapt over a fallen tree. As she landed, she heard a squirrel scuffling nearby. She slowly stalked the squirrel, eyeing it carefully as it hopped into the clearing._ Mouse brain! There are no trees! _She wanted to hiss at the squirrel, but she bit her lip and pressed on.

As the squirrel took an acorn by a berry bush, Snowstorm bunched her muscles and leapt at it, finishing it off with the killing bite. Then all was quiet, and she stood there with the squirrel hanging form her jaws.

(Back to Skycloud and Swiftheart)

Swiftheart stiffly walked with Skycloud at his side. Oddly, her soft yellow gaze made feel uncomfortable. She stopped, knowing something was wrong, looking into his eyes, she took a step forward. He flinched, and as if she made the wrong choice, she stepped back. "What's wrong?" She meowed.

He looked at his paws, shifting his weight to each leg. "I don't love you as much as you think!" He blurted out, staring at her in shock at what he had said. She looked taken aback, her eyes full of confusion, betrayal, and anger.

"What?" She bit her lip, forcing herself not to hiss, or give away any emotion. Swiftheart looked up at her.

"I don't love you," He meowed at last. Skycloud cocked her head to one side, her eyes full of pain. "I love….Snowstorm!"

Skycloud let all her sympathy leave her mind as she glared at him. "How could you?! I thought you were my first love! Snowstorm…she is a mouse brain!" 

Swiftheart bristled up his fur, letting out a faint hiss. "She is not a mouse brain!" He spat defensively. Skycloud sat down, twitching her tail in anger.

"You were always weird! I knew you never loved me. You always seemed stiff and you were never relaxed. You will forever regret our parting! You can trust me with that" She hissed in fury, whipping around, heading for TreeClan border.

Swiftheart stood there in shock. He felt her pain, but he shook his head gently, and listened carefully. He felt like running after her, to sink his fangs into her neck, but he quickly pushed the thought of killing a clan member and headed back to camp.

(Skycloud)

Skycloud raced through the forest, not caring when a thorn bush stabbed her side. She stopped for a moment, wondering if she should visit her half brother of TreeClan. He said he wanted to meet today, to discuss the plan dealing with Snowstorm. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to anyone but herself. She shook her head, forcing herself to go onward. "Hello Skycloud," A tom's voice whispered. She turned her head to the berry bush, right by TreeClan territory.

"Desertclaw," She meowed, sitting beside him. He bent his head low, and began to speak.

"You are tense. What's wrong?" he inquired. She stared at her paws as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Swiftheart told me, he loves Snowstorm," She softly wailed. Desertclaw rested his tail on her shoulder.

"We must do something about this, should we not?" He questioned her. She looked at him and saw him bunch his muscles. He was a golden tabby, with a black tail tip and a fearsome emerald gaze. He was the strongest warrior in TreeClan, and also the most respected. Skycloud gently nodded her head.

"Whatever it takes to get rid of Snowstorm," She hissed at Snowstorm's name, remembering her glossy white fur and frosty blue eyes. Desertclaw sat there for a moment, concentrating hard.

"I have an idea. I'm not sure if you'll approve of it, but it'll do," He meowed at last. Skycloud felt a new light grow inside her, one of pure evil and hatred. "It is very complicated, but it will work." He trailed off." Yes…hmm…it will work! Come closer, I don't want any other cat to hear, but you."

CLIFF HANGER!! Sorry, review and I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6: With Swiftheart At Last

Hello Eveyone, this is my first Fanfic!

Declaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own the cats in the story I'm writing! (So don't copy my cat names! Thank you!)

If I accidentally used a cat name from your book, I'm sorry because I don't try to steal any names!

**Chapter 1**

Snowkit happily tumbled outside. "It's me everywhere!" She meowed as she rolled in the snow. Her brother, Blizzardkit was enjoying the snow too.

"I'm everywhere too!" He meowed laughing. Their mother, Sunstream watched them carefully, remembering the time a fox broke into cap.

Their clan, StoneClan, was devastated when they all found out, the foxed killed kits.

Snowkit stopped tumbling for a moment, looking at her surroundings. StoneClan was surrounded with large boulders and bramble bushes. The grass was covered with the white snow that hadn't stopped falling yet.

"Come on Snowkit!" Blizzardkit meowed jumping on her playfully. She nipped his ear and went back into the nursery.

"Go back outside and play with Blizzardkit," Sunstream gently meowed, licking Snowkit's ears. " Today will be your last day as a kit." Snowkit almost forgot and she ran outside again.

(if any of you know the apprentice ceremony words, send it to me along with the warrior ceremony words…thx-I forgot!)

"Snowkit will now be known as Snowpaw and her mentor will be Moonheart. Moonheart, teach this apprentice everything I taught you," Birchstar announced. Moonheart's eyes were full of happiness as she touched noses with Snowpaw.

"Blizzardkit will now be known as Blizzardpaw and his mentor will be Thundertail. Thundertail, teach this apprentice well." Thundertail happily touched noses with his new apprentice.

Birchstar jumped off the tall log and went to his den, the deputy, Ravenclaw, following.

Blizzardpaw tried keeping eye contact with Snowpaw, but her eyes were staring at Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw was a handsome dark ginger tom with amazing yellow eyes, and Snowpaw stared at him in awe.

All the cats began to disperse, and Blizzardpaw walked with Swiftpaw to the apprentices den, he new at that moment, they would be good friends.

What did you think, please R&R and I'll write my second chapter!

Declaimer: If I owned warriors, I'd be able to fly with no strings, but do you think any of that would happen?

Since chapter 1 was so short, chapter 2 will be long! Hurray!

Declaimer: If I owned warriors, I'd be able to fly with no strings, but do you think any of that would happen?

Since chapter 1 was so short, chapter 2 will be longer! Hurray!

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Snowpaw, come on! It's time for your first lesson!" Moonheart prodded Snowpaw's side. Snowpaw's eyes flung open instantly.

"What!" She meowed loudly. "Oh, sorry. I'm coming."

"Wake Blizzardpaw too!" Thundertail told her. She nodded as she walked over to her brother.

"Blizzardpaw!" She hissed in his ear.

"Ok. Ok," He meowed, blinking the sleep from his eyes and quickly stretched.

"Today, we'll go over the borders. But first, name all four clans…..Snowpaw," Moonheart meowed.

"TreeClan, StoneClan, NightClan, and OceanClan,"She meowed quickly. She felt the energy quickly rising inside her. Moonheart and Thundertail lead the two young apprentices out into the snowy forest.

It took awhile, but they finally reached TreeClan border. An odd but pleasant smell reached Snowpaw's scent glands. "Is this TreeClan scent?" Blizzardpaw questioned.

"This is the border between our clan and OceanClan. Enjoy this smell, because DarkClan's smell is much worse," Thundertail responded. The apprentices nodded as the walked on.

It seemed like forever, but the four cats reached DarkClan's border. "Yuck!" Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw hissed together.

"Let's keep going, we have a long way before we reach TreeClan's border," Moonheart huffed. The cats kept going, walking slowly they finally reached TreeClan. "Finally, and just in time, the sun is starting to go down."

"TreeClan's scent is very strange," Blizzardpaw commented. Snowpaw nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow, we'll start hunting," Thundertail meowed to the apprentices. When they finally reached camp, Swiftpaw bounded towards them.

"Hey Blizzardpaw, Snowpaw," He meowed happily. Snowpaw looked at her paws. It was the first time Swiftpaw said hi to her and she felt a new light glowing inside her.

"Hi Swiftpaw," Snowpaw meowed. She realized how hungry she was and just as she was about to grab a rabbit, a cat stopped her.

"Want to share that rabbit I caught?" Swiftpaw suggested. Snowpaw's heart did a back flip as they shared the rabbit. Every once and a while, she noticed Swiftpaw looking up at her. When they finished, Snowpaw looked right into his amazing eyes.

"So," He began. "How was your first lesson?"

"Very tiring!" She meowed at once. She took one last look into Swiftpaw's eyes before she spoke again. "I'm going to go rest, I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye," He said, padding into the forest.

( Swiftpaw's POV)

The forest's trees were covered in snow, and the last of the suns rays made the overall effect look beautiful. _Just like Snowpaw _he thought. He remembered her glossy white fur and frosty blue eyes. Even if the rabbit didn't taste good, he was too distracted by her to care.

_But what about Skypaw? _He questioned himself. "Ouch!" He hissed after he bumped into a tree. A squirrel nearby ran away. _Now I'm scaring away all the prey! Pull yourself together Swiftpaw!_

"Hi Swiftpaw," He turned around to see Snowpaw's sister, Skypaw padding towards him. He looked into her soft yellow eyes and then inspected her silky white fur. _Just like her sister, except for her eyes_, he thought to himself. "Do you want to hunt together?"

"Sure," He meowed, their pelts brushed together and she licked his ears. At that moment, Swiftpaw felt torn between Skypaw and Snowpaw.

So, that's my second chappy, what do you think?? R&R please!!!

Ok, I understand people like long chapters, so I promise this chapter will be really long!

Declaimer: I shall never own Warriors

**Chapter 3**

"Snowpaw, that's not the crouch position. This is," Moonheart told her apprentice showing her the right way to do a crouch position. Snowpaw tried to copy her, but flopped over.

Moonheart sighed." I'm never going to do it right!" Snowpaw exclaimed. Moonheart licked Snowpaw's ear.

"You'll get it," She meowed, showing her again. Snowpaw copied her, focusing very hard to finally get it right. "Well done!" Moonheart meowed. Snowpaw's eyes glowed as she tried it again. "Now, let's try it on prey!"

The two cats walked through snow, sniffing the air for any signs for prey. "A mouse!"  
Snow whispered, dropping into the crouch position. She slowly stalked her prey and killed it with " the bite".

"Well done," Moonheart exclaimed." Let's head back to camp. Give that to the elders." The two cats padded back to camp to hear Ravenclaw finish his orders.

"Let's use this snow while its here," He finished.

"Hey Snowpaw! I'm becoming a warrior today with my sister Flowerpaw!" Swiftpaw cheerfully meowed to her.

"That's great!" Snowpaw meowed, rubbing her head against his flank. "So, do you want to go hunt with me?"

"Sure," He simply replied as the two cats padded out of camp.

(Skypaw's POV)

Skypaw stormed over to Blizzardpaw, her younger brother. "What's wrong?" He questioned her, gulping the last bit of his vole. She looked up at him, a tear ran down her cheek and she looked at her paws.

"Nothing," She meowed, trying not to show her anger and sorrow. Her younger sister was stealing her tom. _But I love him _she thought, _I would die for him._

She padded over to Swiftpaw's sister, who looked nothing like him. She was a Tortishell and white she-cat with soft amber eyes. "Hey Skypaw," Flowerpaw meowed at her appearance.

"Hi Flowerpaw," Skypaw murmured. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go get more moss for the elders and later, I have to help Silverheart with collecting herbs," Flowerpaw responded, putting the squirrel back into her mouth. Skypaw watched Flowerpaw leave with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

_I got to find a way to get Swiftpaw to love me, without Snowpaw in the way!_ She thought running into the forest.

(Snowpaw's POV again!)

Snowpaw and Swiftpaw took a short break by the great oaks to groom each other and to talk for awhile. "I can't wait until new-leaf, the snow is making me shiver," Snowpaw commented as she continued to groom Swiftpaw.

"Everyone wants it to be new-leaf," Swiftpaw meowed gently. "I wish we could just stay here, but my warrior ceremony is soon, lets head back," Swiftpaw stopped licking Snowpaw and stood up.

They walked back to camp, their pelts brushing together. _Oh, how I love him_ Snowpaw thought to herself.

When they finally entered camp, Birchstar leaped onto the tall log, yowling his usual summoning of the clan. Swiftpaw padded over by the tall log with Flowerpaw at his side.

"These two apprentices have worked hard, and I commend them as a warrior in return. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw will now be known as Swiftheart." Birchstar rested his head on Swiftheart's shoulder, and In return, Swiftheart licked Birchstar's shoulder respectfully.

Birchstar lifted his head, looking at Flowerpaw. "Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw will now be known as Flowerfern." Birchstar repeated the ritual.

"Flowerfern! Swiftheart! Flowerfern! Swiftheart!" The clan chanted their names.

"They shall sit in vigil tonight," Birchstar leaped off the tall log, entering his den.

"I'm so happy for you," Snowpaw was the first cat to congratulate Swiftheart. He licked her ears.

"Congratulations Swiftheart!" Skypaw meowed. Swiftheart's eyes were gleaming as he rested his tail on Skypaw's shoulder. Snowpaw let out a faint hiss.

(Swiftheart's POV)

All the cats were gone and asleep. Swiftheart stared into his sister's soft gaze. Her tail started twitching happily. _You always make me want to laugh, Flowerfern, _he thought.

He looked up at the sky, light grey clouds hid the moon. The sky was still a dark purple, _Oh StarClan, I couldn't ask for a better night to sit in vigil, _He thanked silently.

(After Swiftheart and Flowerfern's vigil—I'm lazy)

Swiftheart decided to go to sleep, he felt really tired after his long vigil. He curled up in a moss bed, and fell fast asleep.

**Chapter 4**

The forest was still and quiet, the trees spread up against the pale blue sky, casting a shadow on the silver grass. _Silver grass?!_ Swiftheart thought. Just then, a snowy cat came into view. She was lying on her side, breathing heavily.

Her neck was torn open. Blood poured out rapidly. A large golden tom stood over her, while another, almost identical, white cat was hissing at him. A dark ginger tom ran over, and lay beside her. They were both having a quiet talk, before she twitched, and went limp. The tom began to wail in agony, and then, everything disappeared.

"The day will come. The choice you will make will determine the death of a snowy cat," A voice whispered in Swiftheart's ear. When he turned to look at the cat, no one was there.

"Swiftheart!" A voice hissed at him. "Wake up! You've slept till noon!" Swiftheart immediately awoke, and saw Skypaw next to him.

"I have?" he meowed. Skypaw nodded.

"And today is Snowpaw's, Blizzardpaw's, and my ceremony. Come on." Swiftheart followed Skypaw out of the warriors den, and sat with the gathered cats. Skypaw joined Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw.

"These apprentices have trained hard, and in return, I commend them as a full warrior of StoneClan. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Birchstar began.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw will now be known as Skycloud." Birchstar rested his head on her shoulder. Skycloud respectfully licked his shoulder. "Snowpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Snowpaw happily meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw will now be known as Snowstorm." Birchstar repeated the ritual, then turned to Blizzardpaw." Blizzardpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blizzardpaw will now be known as Blizzardpelt. May StarClan watch over these new warriors of StoneClan." As the ritual repeated, the clan chanted their names.

Snowstorm waited for Swiftheart to congratulate her first, but he didn't. Swiftheart was with Skycloud, licking her ears. When he saw Snowstorm, he ran over to her. Congratulations Snowstorm!" He meowed. She turned away.

(after the vigil-the; next day)

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you want to go hunting with Skycloud and i?" Swiftheart meowed.

"You have to choose Swiftheart. Do you love me? Or my sister?" She said, walking away from him. _Oh Swiftheart! Please love me._ Snowstorm thought as she left to hunt. She was glad she didn't hunt with them. "Please love me back!" She murmured softly.

That was chapter 4! What did you think?? R&R please!

Chapter 5

Snowstorm gracefully dodged trees and bushes as she raced through the forest. She felt calmed by the gentle wind and the feel of soft soil beneath her paws. She bunched her muscles and leapt over a fallen tree. As she landed, she heard a squirrel scuffling nearby. She slowly stalked the squirrel, eyeing it carefully as it hopped into the clearing._ Mouse brain! There are no trees! _She wanted to hiss at the squirrel, but she bit her lip and pressed on.

As the squirrel took an acorn by a berry bush, Snowstorm bunched her muscles and leapt at it, finishing it off with the killing bite. Then all was quiet, and she stood there with the squirrel hanging form her jaws.

(Back to Skycloud and Swiftheart)

Swiftheart stiffly walked with Skycloud at his side. Oddly, her soft yellow gaze made feel uncomfortable. She stopped, knowing something was wrong, looking into his eyes, she took a step forward. He flinched, and as if she made the wrong choice, she stepped back. "What's wrong?" She meowed.

He looked at his paws, shifting his weight to each leg. "I don't love you as much as you think!" He blurted out, staring at her in shock at what he had said. She looked taken aback, her eyes full of confusion, betrayal, and anger.

"What?" She bit her lip, forcing herself not to hiss, or give away any emotion. Swiftheart looked up at her.

"I don't love you," He meowed at last. Skycloud cocked her head to one side, her eyes full of pain. "I love….Snowstorm!"

Skycloud let all her sympathy leave her mind as she glared at him. "How could you?! I thought you were my first love! Snowstorm…she is a mouse brain!"

Swiftheart bristled up his fur, letting out a faint hiss. "She is not a mouse brain!" He spat defensively. Skycloud sat down, twitching her tail in anger.

"You were always weird! I knew you never loved me. You always seemed stiff and you were never relaxed. You will forever regret our parting! You can trust me with that" She hissed in fury, whipping around, heading for TreeClan border.

Swiftheart stood there in shock. He felt her pain, but he shook his head gently, and listened carefully. He felt like running after her, to sink his fangs into her neck, but he quickly pushed the thought of killing a clan member and headed back to camp.

(Skycloud)

Skycloud raced through the forest, not caring when a thorn bush stabbed her side. She stopped for a moment, wondering if she should visit her half brother of TreeClan. He said he wanted to meet today, to discuss the plan dealing with Snowstorm. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to anyone but herself. She shook her head, forcing herself to go onward. "Hello Skycloud," A tom's voice whispered. She turned her head to the berry bush, right by TreeClan territory.

"Desertclaw," She meowed, sitting beside him. He bent his head low, and began to speak.

"You are tense. What's wrong?" he inquired. She stared at her paws as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Swiftheart told me, he loves Snowstorm," She softly wailed. Desertclaw rested his tail on her shoulder.

"We must do something about this, should we not?" He questioned her. She looked at him and saw him bunch his muscles. He was a golden tabby, with a black tail tip and a fearsome emerald gaze. He was the strongest warrior in TreeClan, and also the most respected. Skycloud gently nodded her head.

"Whatever it takes to get rid of Snowstorm," She hissed at Snowstorm's name, remembering her glossy white fur and frosty blue eyes. Desertclaw sat there for a moment, concentrating hard.

"I have an idea. I'm not sure if you'll approve of it, but it'll do," He meowed at last. Skycloud felt a new light grow inside her, one of pure evil and hatred. "It is very complicated, but it will work." He trailed off." Yes…hmm…it will work! Come closer, I don't want any other cat to hear, but you."

CLIFF HANGER!! Sorry, review and I'll update soon!

**Chapter 6**

Skycloud slowly walked back to camp, still trembling in excitement with what her half-brother said. _But is it really worth it?_ She thought. She shook her head, trying to force the voice in her head saying it was a bad idea. She walked onward, her beautiful white fur sparkling in the sunlight.

(Snowstrom)

Snowstrom entered camp with the squirrels she caught. As she put them in the fresh kill pile, Swiftheart bumped into her. He looked overjoyed as he licked her head. "What?" She questioned.

"Do you want to go hunting with me…I need to talk to you," Swiftheart meowed. Snowstorm's frosty blue eyes sparkled and she nodded, but she felt a hard yellow stare burning her fur. She did not want to look back, so she pressed her fur against his and they padded into camp.

They came across a clearing, the place where she was hunting earlier. They sat down and he began grooming her. She copied him, but he stopped, his eyes were glowing so much, it looked as though he would burst with happiness. She faintly smiled, cocking her head to one side questionably. "I went hunting with Skycloud earlier and realized," He hesitated." I don't love her….I love you."

He licked her head quickly and turned away from her. "Swiftheart! I love you too," She happily meowed, bounding away playfully. He raced after her.

They didn't notice, but a yellow gaze was eyeing them carefully as they leapt at each other and raced deeper into the undergrowth.

(A moon later)

Snowstorm felt exhausted from the gathering. She hadn't felt herself lately and she wondered if she was hunting too much, or if it was the rabbit she ate earlier. She moaned when Swiftheart woke her up. "What?" She hissed. Swiftheart looked taken aback, but licked her cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to see Silverheart about you not feeling good?" Swiftheart questioned sounding worried. Snowstorm sighed.

"I am fine…but if it makes you happier, I'll go ask her for some watermint and feverfew," She murmured, making her tail twine with his before padding away. Swiftheart watched her leave before taking a vole from the fresh kill pile.

After gulping his vole quickly, Snowstorm padded over to him, seeming overwhelmed. "What?" He inquired. She shook her head slowly.

"Nothing. But I'm not really in the mood for hunting. How about you go with Blizzardpelt today," She suggested. He nodded, looking displeased as he walked to the warriors den. Snowstorm bounded over to Flowerfern. "Hello!"

Flowerfern turned around to face her best friend. "So, you finally want to talk to me? Or are you going off with my brother again?" She suddenly snapped at her.

"Sorry," Snowstorm apologized. "But I have to tell you something. It's urgent!" Flowerfern sat down.

"Well?"

"I haven't even told Swiftheart yet! Well….I'm going to have kits!" Snowstrom whispered. Flowerfern flinched, but her eyes were friendly.

"Congratulations! When are you going to tell him?" Flowerfern meowed. Her spotted tail twitched in amusement.

"When he comes back from hunting with Blizzardpelt. Also, have you noticed Skycloud and Brambletail?" Snowstorm whispered. Flowerfern's friendly amber gaze turned into a concerned one.

"Yes, I have. I guess Swiftheart told her he chose you," Flowerfern said. A voice called her name. "I'll talk to you later. Congratulations!" Snowstorm smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Swiftheart.

I'm am running out of ideas! Please review. It helps me think better!


	7. Chapter 7: 4 Kits!

Hello Eveyone, this is my first Fanfic!

Declaimer: I don't own warriors, but I do own the cats in the story I'm writing! (So don't copy my cat names! Thank you!)

If I accidentally used a cat name from your book, I'm sorry because I don't try to steal any names!

**Chapter 1**

Snowkit happily tumbled outside. "It's me everywhere!" She meowed as she rolled in the snow. Her brother, Blizzardkit was enjoying the snow too.

"I'm everywhere too!" He meowed laughing. Their mother, Sunstream watched them carefully, remembering the time a fox broke into cap.

Their clan, StoneClan, was devastated when they all found out, the foxed killed kits.

Snowkit stopped tumbling for a moment, looking at her surroundings. StoneClan was surrounded with large boulders and bramble bushes. The grass was covered with the white snow that hadn't stopped falling yet.

"Come on Snowkit!" Blizzardkit meowed jumping on her playfully. She nipped his ear and went back into the nursery.

"Go back outside and play with Blizzardkit," Sunstream gently meowed, licking Snowkit's ears. " Today will be your last day as a kit." Snowkit almost forgot and she ran outside again.

(if any of you know the apprentice ceremony words, send it to me along with the warrior ceremony words…thx-I forgot!)

"Snowkit will now be known as Snowpaw and her mentor will be Moonheart. Moonheart, teach this apprentice everything I taught you," Birchstar announced. Moonheart's eyes were full of happiness as she touched noses with Snowpaw.

"Blizzardkit will now be known as Blizzardpaw and his mentor will be Thundertail. Thundertail, teach this apprentice well." Thundertail happily touched noses with his new apprentice.

Birchstar jumped off the tall log and went to his den, the deputy, Ravenclaw, following.

Blizzardpaw tried keeping eye contact with Snowpaw, but her eyes were staring at Swiftpaw. Swiftpaw was a handsome dark ginger tom with amazing yellow eyes, and Snowpaw stared at him in awe.

All the cats began to disperse, and Blizzardpaw walked with Swiftpaw to the apprentices den, he new at that moment, they would be good friends.

What did you think, please R&R and I'll write my second chapter!

Declaimer: If I owned warriors, I'd be able to fly with no strings, but do you think any of that would happen?

Since chapter 1 was so short, chapter 2 will be long! Hurray!

Declaimer: If I owned warriors, I'd be able to fly with no strings, but do you think any of that would happen?

Since chapter 1 was so short, chapter 2 will be longer! Hurray!

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Snowpaw, come on! It's time for your first lesson!" Moonheart prodded Snowpaw's side. Snowpaw's eyes flung open instantly.

"What!" She meowed loudly. "Oh, sorry. I'm coming."

"Wake Blizzardpaw too!" Thundertail told her. She nodded as she walked over to her brother.

"Blizzardpaw!" She hissed in his ear.

"Ok. Ok," He meowed, blinking the sleep from his eyes and quickly stretched.

"Today, we'll go over the borders. But first, name all four clans…..Snowpaw," Moonheart meowed.

"TreeClan, StoneClan, NightClan, and OceanClan,"She meowed quickly. She felt the energy quickly rising inside her. Moonheart and Thundertail lead the two young apprentices out into the snowy forest.

It took awhile, but they finally reached TreeClan border. An odd but pleasant smell reached Snowpaw's scent glands. "Is this TreeClan scent?" Blizzardpaw questioned.

"This is the border between our clan and OceanClan. Enjoy this smell, because DarkClan's smell is much worse," Thundertail responded. The apprentices nodded as the walked on.

It seemed like forever, but the four cats reached DarkClan's border. "Yuck!" Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw hissed together.

"Let's keep going, we have a long way before we reach TreeClan's border," Moonheart huffed. The cats kept going, walking slowly they finally reached TreeClan. "Finally, and just in time, the sun is starting to go down."

"TreeClan's scent is very strange," Blizzardpaw commented. Snowpaw nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow, we'll start hunting," Thundertail meowed to the apprentices. When they finally reached camp, Swiftpaw bounded towards them.

"Hey Blizzardpaw, Snowpaw," He meowed happily. Snowpaw looked at her paws. It was the first time Swiftpaw said hi to her and she felt a new light glowing inside her.

"Hi Swiftpaw," Snowpaw meowed. She realized how hungry she was and just as she was about to grab a rabbit, a cat stopped her.

"Want to share that rabbit I caught?" Swiftpaw suggested. Snowpaw's heart did a back flip as they shared the rabbit. Every once and a while, she noticed Swiftpaw looking up at her. When they finished, Snowpaw looked right into his amazing eyes.

"So," He began. "How was your first lesson?"

"Very tiring!" She meowed at once. She took one last look into Swiftpaw's eyes before she spoke again. "I'm going to go rest, I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye," He said, padding into the forest.

( Swiftpaw's POV)

The forest's trees were covered in snow, and the last of the suns rays made the overall effect look beautiful. _Just like Snowpaw _he thought. He remembered her glossy white fur and frosty blue eyes. Even if the rabbit didn't taste good, he was too distracted by her to care.

_But what about Skypaw? _He questioned himself. "Ouch!" He hissed after he bumped into a tree. A squirrel nearby ran away. _Now I'm scaring away all the prey! Pull yourself together Swiftpaw!_

"Hi Swiftpaw," He turned around to see Snowpaw's sister, Skypaw padding towards him. He looked into her soft yellow eyes and then inspected her silky white fur. _Just like her sister, except for her eyes_, he thought to himself. "Do you want to hunt together?"

"Sure," He meowed, their pelts brushed together and she licked his ears. At that moment, Swiftpaw felt torn between Skypaw and Snowpaw.

So, that's my second chappy, what do you think?? R&R please!!!

Ok, I understand people like long chapters, so I promise this chapter will be really long!

Declaimer: I shall never own Warriors

**Chapter 3**

"Snowpaw, that's not the crouch position. This is," Moonheart told her apprentice showing her the right way to do a crouch position. Snowpaw tried to copy her, but flopped over.

Moonheart sighed." I'm never going to do it right!" Snowpaw exclaimed. Moonheart licked Snowpaw's ear.

"You'll get it," She meowed, showing her again. Snowpaw copied her, focusing very hard to finally get it right. "Well done!" Moonheart meowed. Snowpaw's eyes glowed as she tried it again. "Now, let's try it on prey!"

The two cats walked through snow, sniffing the air for any signs for prey. "A mouse!"  
Snow whispered, dropping into the crouch position. She slowly stalked her prey and killed it with " the bite".

"Well done," Moonheart exclaimed." Let's head back to camp. Give that to the elders." The two cats padded back to camp to hear Ravenclaw finish his orders.

"Let's use this snow while its here," He finished.

"Hey Snowpaw! I'm becoming a warrior today with my sister Flowerpaw!" Swiftpaw cheerfully meowed to her.

"That's great!" Snowpaw meowed, rubbing her head against his flank. "So, do you want to go hunt with me?"

"Sure," He simply replied as the two cats padded out of camp.

(Skypaw's POV)

Skypaw stormed over to Blizzardpaw, her younger brother. "What's wrong?" He questioned her, gulping the last bit of his vole. She looked up at him, a tear ran down her cheek and she looked at her paws.

"Nothing," She meowed, trying not to show her anger and sorrow. Her younger sister was stealing her tom. _But I love him _she thought, _I would die for him._

She padded over to Swiftpaw's sister, who looked nothing like him. She was a Tortishell and white she-cat with soft amber eyes. "Hey Skypaw," Flowerpaw meowed at her appearance.

"Hi Flowerpaw," Skypaw murmured. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go get more moss for the elders and later, I have to help Silverheart with collecting herbs," Flowerpaw responded, putting the squirrel back into her mouth. Skypaw watched Flowerpaw leave with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

_I got to find a way to get Swiftpaw to love me, without Snowpaw in the way!_ She thought running into the forest.

(Snowpaw's POV again!)

Snowpaw and Swiftpaw took a short break by the great oaks to groom each other and to talk for awhile. "I can't wait until new-leaf, the snow is making me shiver," Snowpaw commented as she continued to groom Swiftpaw.

"Everyone wants it to be new-leaf," Swiftpaw meowed gently. "I wish we could just stay here, but my warrior ceremony is soon, lets head back," Swiftpaw stopped licking Snowpaw and stood up.

They walked back to camp, their pelts brushing together. _Oh, how I love him_ Snowpaw thought to herself.

When they finally entered camp, Birchstar leaped onto the tall log, yowling his usual summoning of the clan. Swiftpaw padded over by the tall log with Flowerpaw at his side.

"These two apprentices have worked hard, and I commend them as a warrior in return. Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw will now be known as Swiftheart." Birchstar rested his head on Swiftheart's shoulder, and In return, Swiftheart licked Birchstar's shoulder respectfully.

Birchstar lifted his head, looking at Flowerpaw. "Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Flowerpaw will now be known as Flowerfern." Birchstar repeated the ritual.

"Flowerfern! Swiftheart! Flowerfern! Swiftheart!" The clan chanted their names.

"They shall sit in vigil tonight," Birchstar leaped off the tall log, entering his den.

"I'm so happy for you," Snowpaw was the first cat to congratulate Swiftheart. He licked her ears.

"Congratulations Swiftheart!" Skypaw meowed. Swiftheart's eyes were gleaming as he rested his tail on Skypaw's shoulder. Snowpaw let out a faint hiss.

(Swiftheart's POV)

All the cats were gone and asleep. Swiftheart stared into his sister's soft gaze. Her tail started twitching happily. _You always make me want to laugh, Flowerfern, _he thought.

He looked up at the sky, light grey clouds hid the moon. The sky was still a dark purple, _Oh StarClan, I couldn't ask for a better night to sit in vigil, _He thanked silently.

(After Swiftheart and Flowerfern's vigil—I'm lazy)

Swiftheart decided to go to sleep, he felt really tired after his long vigil. He curled up in a moss bed, and fell fast asleep.

**Chapter 4**

The forest was still and quiet, the trees spread up against the pale blue sky, casting a shadow on the silver grass. _Silver grass?!_ Swiftheart thought. Just then, a snowy cat came into view. She was lying on her side, breathing heavily.

Her neck was torn open. Blood poured out rapidly. A large golden tom stood over her, while another, almost identical, white cat was hissing at him. A dark ginger tom ran over, and lay beside her. They were both having a quiet talk, before she twitched, and went limp. The tom began to wail in agony, and then, everything disappeared.

"The day will come. The choice you will make will determine the death of a snowy cat," A voice whispered in Swiftheart's ear. When he turned to look at the cat, no one was there.

"Swiftheart!" A voice hissed at him. "Wake up! You've slept till noon!" Swiftheart immediately awoke, and saw Skypaw next to him.

"I have?" he meowed. Skypaw nodded.

"And today is Snowpaw's, Blizzardpaw's, and my ceremony. Come on." Swiftheart followed Skypaw out of the warriors den, and sat with the gathered cats. Skypaw joined Snowpaw and Blizzardpaw.

"These apprentices have trained hard, and in return, I commend them as a full warrior of StoneClan. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Birchstar began.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Skypaw will now be known as Skycloud." Birchstar rested his head on her shoulder. Skycloud respectfully licked his shoulder. "Snowpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Snowpaw happily meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw will now be known as Snowstorm." Birchstar repeated the ritual, then turned to Blizzardpaw." Blizzardpaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blizzardpaw will now be known as Blizzardpelt. May StarClan watch over these new warriors of StoneClan." As the ritual repeated, the clan chanted their names.

Snowstorm waited for Swiftheart to congratulate her first, but he didn't. Swiftheart was with Skycloud, licking her ears. When he saw Snowstorm, he ran over to her. Congratulations Snowstorm!" He meowed. She turned away.

(after the vigil-the; next day)

"Okay, I'm sorry. Do you want to go hunting with Skycloud and i?" Swiftheart meowed.

"You have to choose Swiftheart. Do you love me? Or my sister?" She said, walking away from him. _Oh Swiftheart! Please love me._ Snowstorm thought as she left to hunt. She was glad she didn't hunt with them. "Please love me back!" She murmured softly.

That was chapter 4! What did you think?? R&R please!

Chapter 5

Snowstorm gracefully dodged trees and bushes as she raced through the forest. She felt calmed by the gentle wind and the feel of soft soil beneath her paws. She bunched her muscles and leapt over a fallen tree. As she landed, she heard a squirrel scuffling nearby. She slowly stalked the squirrel, eyeing it carefully as it hopped into the clearing._ Mouse brain! There are no trees! _She wanted to hiss at the squirrel, but she bit her lip and pressed on.

As the squirrel took an acorn by a berry bush, Snowstorm bunched her muscles and leapt at it, finishing it off with the killing bite. Then all was quiet, and she stood there with the squirrel hanging form her jaws.

(Back to Skycloud and Swiftheart)

Swiftheart stiffly walked with Skycloud at his side. Oddly, her soft yellow gaze made feel uncomfortable. She stopped, knowing something was wrong, looking into his eyes, she took a step forward. He flinched, and as if she made the wrong choice, she stepped back. "What's wrong?" She meowed.

He looked at his paws, shifting his weight to each leg. "I don't love you as much as you think!" He blurted out, staring at her in shock at what he had said. She looked taken aback, her eyes full of confusion, betrayal, and anger.

"What?" She bit her lip, forcing herself not to hiss, or give away any emotion. Swiftheart looked up at her.

"I don't love you," He meowed at last. Skycloud cocked her head to one side, her eyes full of pain. "I love….Snowstorm!"

Skycloud let all her sympathy leave her mind as she glared at him. "How could you?! I thought you were my first love! Snowstorm…she is a mouse brain!"

Swiftheart bristled up his fur, letting out a faint hiss. "She is not a mouse brain!" He spat defensively. Skycloud sat down, twitching her tail in anger.

"You were always weird! I knew you never loved me. You always seemed stiff and you were never relaxed. You will forever regret our parting! You can trust me with that" She hissed in fury, whipping around, heading for TreeClan border.

Swiftheart stood there in shock. He felt her pain, but he shook his head gently, and listened carefully. He felt like running after her, to sink his fangs into her neck, but he quickly pushed the thought of killing a clan member and headed back to camp.

(Skycloud)

Skycloud raced through the forest, not caring when a thorn bush stabbed her side. She stopped for a moment, wondering if she should visit her half brother of TreeClan. He said he wanted to meet today, to discuss the plan dealing with Snowstorm. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to anyone but herself. She shook her head, forcing herself to go onward. "Hello Skycloud," A tom's voice whispered. She turned her head to the berry bush, right by TreeClan territory.

"Desertclaw," She meowed, sitting beside him. He bent his head low, and began to speak.

"You are tense. What's wrong?" he inquired. She stared at her paws as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Swiftheart told me, he loves Snowstorm," She softly wailed. Desertclaw rested his tail on her shoulder.

"We must do something about this, should we not?" He questioned her. She looked at him and saw him bunch his muscles. He was a golden tabby, with a black tail tip and a fearsome emerald gaze. He was the strongest warrior in TreeClan, and also the most respected. Skycloud gently nodded her head.

"Whatever it takes to get rid of Snowstorm," She hissed at Snowstorm's name, remembering her glossy white fur and frosty blue eyes. Desertclaw sat there for a moment, concentrating hard.

"I have an idea. I'm not sure if you'll approve of it, but it'll do," He meowed at last. Skycloud felt a new light grow inside her, one of pure evil and hatred. "It is very complicated, but it will work." He trailed off." Yes…hmm…it will work! Come closer, I don't want any other cat to hear, but you."

CLIFF HANGER!! Sorry, review and I'll update soon!

**Chapter 6**

Skycloud slowly walked back to camp, still trembling in excitement with what her half-brother said. _But is it really worth it?_ She thought. She shook her head, trying to force the voice in her head saying it was a bad idea. She walked onward, her beautiful white fur sparkling in the sunlight.

(Snowstrom)

Snowstrom entered camp with the squirrels she caught. As she put them in the fresh kill pile, Swiftheart bumped into her. He looked overjoyed as he licked her head. "What?" She questioned.

"Do you want to go hunting with me…I need to talk to you," Swiftheart meowed. Snowstorm's frosty blue eyes sparkled and she nodded, but she felt a hard yellow stare burning her fur. She did not want to look back, so she pressed her fur against his and they padded into camp.

They came across a clearing, the place where she was hunting earlier. They sat down and he began grooming her. She copied him, but he stopped, his eyes were glowing so much, it looked as though he would burst with happiness. She faintly smiled, cocking her head to one side questionably. "I went hunting with Skycloud earlier and realized," He hesitated." I don't love her….I love you."

He licked her head quickly and turned away from her. "Swiftheart! I love you too," She happily meowed, bounding away playfully. He raced after her.

They didn't notice, but a yellow gaze was eyeing them carefully as they leapt at each other and raced deeper into the undergrowth.

(A moon later)

Snowstorm felt exhausted from the gathering. She hadn't felt herself lately and she wondered if she was hunting too much, or if it was the rabbit she ate earlier. She moaned when Swiftheart woke her up. "What?" She hissed. Swiftheart looked taken aback, but licked her cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want to see Silverheart about you not feeling good?" Swiftheart questioned sounding worried. Snowstorm sighed.

"I am fine…but if it makes you happier, I'll go ask her for some watermint and feverfew," She murmured, making her tail twine with his before padding away. Swiftheart watched her leave before taking a vole from the fresh kill pile.

After gulping his vole quickly, Snowstorm padded over to him, seeming overwhelmed. "What?" He inquired. She shook her head slowly.

"Nothing. But I'm not really in the mood for hunting. How about you go with Blizzardpelt today," She suggested. He nodded, looking displeased as he walked to the warriors den. Snowstorm bounded over to Flowerfern. "Hello!"

Flowerfern turned around to face her best friend. "So, you finally want to talk to me? Or are you going off with my brother again?" She suddenly snapped at her.

"Sorry," Snowstorm apologized. "But I have to tell you something. It's urgent!" Flowerfern sat down.

"Well?"

"I haven't even told Swiftheart yet! Well….I'm going to have kits!" Snowstrom whispered. Flowerfern flinched, but her eyes were friendly.

"Congratulations! When are you going to tell him?" Flowerfern meowed. Her spotted tail twitched in amusement.

"When he comes back from hunting with Blizzardpelt. Also, have you noticed Skycloud and Brambletail?" Snowstorm whispered. Flowerfern's friendly amber gaze turned into a concerned one.

"Yes, I have. I guess Swiftheart told her he chose you," Flowerfern said. A voice called her name. "I'll talk to you later. Congratulations!" Snowstorm smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Swiftheart.

I'm running out of ideas! Please review. It helps me think better!

**Chapter 7**

"I'm going to have kits," Snowstorm meowed. She pressed her head against his flank and he licked her head.

"My kits?" Swiftheart meowed, shutting his eyes. Her tail twitched in amusement and she blinked her nervousness out of her eyes.

"Yes you mouse brain!" She said. Just then, Swiftheart spotted a rabbit race by, he jumped up and chased it. Snowstorm sighed pawing the earth. Swiftheart trotted back with the rabbit in his jaws. "Your name fits your speed!" Swiftheart set the rabbit down and purred.

"I guess you'll be sleeping in the nursery now," He sadly meowed. She purred in amusement.

"Well… yes, but just think, soon we'll have kits!" She happily whispered.

"Hey! Swiftheart! Come on, we need you on patrol!" Ravenclaw yowled. Swiftheart bolted through the forest to find Ravenclaw with the patrol he was suppose to lead.

"Sorry," He apologized, taking Ravenclaw's place. Meanwhile, Snowstorm entered the nursery, to find her mother and father talking quietly.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Snowstorm groaned. She stopped talking to look at her, chuckling softly.

"The same reason you are here," She meowed. Snowstorm sighed, making a bed for herself and falling fast asleep.

(As you know, this chapter is boring, so I'm gonna speed up time: **3 moons later)**

Snowstorm was on her side. Silverheart was by her and Swiftheart was licking Snowstorm's head vigorously. "You're doing good Snowstorm," Silverheart meowed as a ginger and white kit appeared. Swiftheart took it and began licking.

"A she-cat," He meowed as he licked some more. Another kit appeared, all ginger. Sunstream began to lick it.

"Another she-cat," She meowed happily and began to lick. Snowstorm panted heavily, and an all white kit came out. Snowstorm's father, Rivertail took it.

"A tom," He said, licking it with long strokes. Silverheart sighed, relaxing, but another kit appeared and she looked as shocked as everyone else. She took it herself and licked it.

"A she-cat," She said, looking at the kit. The kit was a silver tabby with some streaks of gold. "And she looks just like Sunstream and Rivertail!" Soon, all four kits were by Snowstorm's side, suckling happily. Silverheart gave her some Borage leaves and walked away, signaling to Sunstream and Rivertail to follow.

"They're beautiful!" Swiftheart exclaimed, licking Snowstorm's ears. Snowstrom looked overjoyed, but very tired.

"I would like to name them now," She meowed, pointing to the ginger kit. "How about…Redkit." Swiftheart nodded and pointed to the white kit.

"Cloudkit," He sujested.

"Oceankit," She spoke, pointing to the white and ginger kit. They both looked at each other when they came across the last kit.

"What should we name her?" Swiftheart questioned. Snowstorm looked at him, looking confused.

**What should I name her? This chapter is short becasue i need her name and any more possibilities that should happen!****Note: She is a silver tabby with some golden stripes.**


End file.
